


Evening Triviality

by pumpkinbat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbat/pseuds/pumpkinbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata guesses what Kageyama's favorite color is... This sounds boring but I tried to give it a sweet ending (1st person perspective, Kageyama's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Triviality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is actually my very first time writing a fanfiction but I've decided to give it a try! ALL constructive criticism is welcome, and please tell me what you think! I'll also try working my way up to longer stuff, this is quite short.

It was the end of the day. Practice ended abruptly and sweatily, we all clumsily cleaned up with our slippery hands and panted like dogs. Just like always, everyone pitched in. And as per usual, we decided our hard work should be rewarded with some food. By all means, this was an average day.

The team ran down to coach Ukai's shop, we had mostly cooled off by now, and the slight afternoon breeze was lazily dancing across our skin. The dingy, old pavement made tiny crackles under our shoes while Tanaka and Noya were sparking with inner fire and conversing rapidly. I looked up to see the stars. It was lucky Karasuno wasn't too far into a city, we wouldn't be able to see them like this, shining in all their splendor and glory.

We finally arrived, got our food, and sat down on a curb. I looked to my right to see that Hinata had plopped his ass next to me. He excitedly shoved his Hinata always was glowing, sometimes a little too brightly for me, and now he was chattering rambunctiously with the rest of the team, hardly pausing for air. I"ll admit that although I can let on an annoyed front about this behavior, it was sort of cute in a way. I wanted to close his mouth and make him look me in the eyes, I wanted to see myself reflected in those shiny golden circles. I don't know what's wrong with me.I had already known these feelings for quite some time, how me and him had an exponential improvement in our relationship. Every time I saw him smile an anchor sank into my stomach, and heat surfaced to my throat and face. I was heavy yet light every time he encouraged me, and every time I encouraged him. But honestly, what the hell... 

My attention snapped from Hinata and back to the conversation when Asahi announced he was headed back home. After that, teammates all slowly started to make their way back to their houses before the night drew on. In only about 8 minutes, everyone had disbanded except for me and Hinata.

Hinata looked over to me and shot me one of his playful smiles. He scooted a little bit to face me more directly and then asked, "Want me to guess yours?"

I was utterly confused. Hinata must have picked up on my lost expression, because he drooped his arms in a disappointed fashion, and with his head tilted to the sky in exasperation, whined, "Didn't you hear the conversation at all?! Or were you just setting in your head?"

(I had to admit he knew me well, but that wasn't exactly what was on my mind...)

Again I said nothing, just scowled at him. I wish I knew how to communicate well, I might have laughed it off and put my arm around his shoulders, make direct eye contact and ask him if he could tell me all about it. To have him under my arm, to fluff his bright orange hair with my fingers and to maybe steal a kiss once in a blue moon, I guess that's what I want most. But instead I frown and walk heavily around, maybe I'm trying to scare off my feelings.

"Fine then, I'll just tell you what it was," his voice interrupted my train of thought. "What we were doing was trying to guess each other's favorite colors! So do you want me to guess yours?" He leaned in close at the end of the last sentences and smiled. I hoped and prayed my face wouldn't flame up and give me away.

"Sure, why not," I said nonchalantly, just trying to cover up my reddening cheeks with faked casualness.

Hinata stared at the ground and dug his chin into his hand while his elbow sat on his knee, in proper "thinker" position. It was cute, how he was focusing so hard for something so trivial.

He suddenly turned back to me and shouted out, "Green!!"

I just let out a weak laugh and out of my mouth slipped, "Yeah, you're right!"

But to be honest with you, I hadn't even really had a favorite color until Hinata blurted out "green". Since that evening when I saw his earnest eyes and body leaning towards me, hella excited and beaming like a little kid, I haven't seen green the same since. The grass is infinitely more beautiful, and every green glass soda bottle I drink I keep. I could probably live in green my whole life now.


End file.
